Genus and species of the invention: Hybrid Pelargonium zonale L""Hxc3xa9ritier
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Fisromonxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisromonxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisromonxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new zonal geranium cultivars with salmon flower color, relatively vigorous, but well-branched growth habit, and good outdoor performance.
xe2x80x98Fisromonxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in a controlled breeding program in Hillscheid, Germany, in 1998. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling, No. 95-30-5, having red single-type flowers, medium green foliage, with strong zonation, and medium sized plant habit, and derived from crosses between the commercial varieties xe2x80x98Fisnidaxe2x80x99 (unpatented), and xe2x80x98Volcanoxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,940). The male parent of xe2x80x98Fisromonxe2x80x99 was the unpatented hybrid seedling No. 92-175-18, with salmon and white, semi-double flowers, medium green leaves with weak zonation, and moderately vigorous growth habit.
xe2x80x98Fisromonxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1999 in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisromonxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1999 in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 2000 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisromonxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fisromonxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisromonxe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Bright salmon-pink flowers with a narrow white margin;
2. Large inflorescences and long, strong peduncles;
3. Deep green foliage with strong zonation;
4. Fairly vigorous growth, medium to tall, semi-spherically shaped plant habit, and
5. Medium spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisromonxe2x80x99 are the patented varieties xe2x80x98Fisorangexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,485), xe2x80x98Fishelenxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,722), and xe2x80x98Fissalmxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,454).
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisorangexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisromonxe2x80x99 has somewhat less deep orange colored flowers, and grows distinctly taller. In comparison with xe2x80x98Fishelenxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisromonxe2x80x99 has a somewhat deeper salmon flower color, less distinct white margin, and a much taller plant habit. In comparison with xe2x80x98Fissalmxe2x80x99, inflorescences of xe2x80x98Fisromonxe2x80x99 are higher above the foliage, the leaves are not quite so big, and zonation is somewhat stronger.